


I want to paint my paintings like hers

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Series: Original poetry! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Experimental, Friendship, Gen, Idealism, Inferiority Complex, Jealousy, Metaphors, Poetry, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: I wish my paintings flowed together this well, there’s got to be some secret, something I’m missing.





	I want to paint my paintings like hers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a friend of mine who I compare myself too. She’s especially good at painting, so that’s what inspired my choice in metaphors.

Her paintbrush dances gracefully against her canvas

A vivacious masterpiece, sense of wonder

Teach me her secrets, how does she do it?

Twenty five minutes of observation amongst chatter

Honors classes, busy schedule - rolls her eyes at

Reasons most of us cry; she’s not worried

Stressed? A little, but it’s okay! She’s living life her way

She’s happy, truly happy, calm, satisfied as she is and she has friends

She’s got it all together! She knows something I don’t

There’s got to be a secret, something I’m missing

Her lifestyle is unachievable for someone like me

She’s the ideals I hope for myself, can someone tell me

I wish my paintings flowed together this well, paint my life as an ideal

(No, I don’t want to be a clone,) but how can I be more

Like her?


End file.
